Le doute s installe
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [COMPLET] Le doute s'installe chez Lisbon. Quand Ray arrive, elle sursaute et a peur..Jane lui dit de ne pas paniquer...


_**Bonjour, juste un texte pour le plaisir.**_

 _ **Un OS qui m'a traversé l'esprit, cette nuit, dans mes rêves.**_

 _ **Après avoir regardé l'épisode 7 saison 6 en VF.**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Titre : Le doute s'installe**_

 _ **Rating : K+ pour l'OS**_

 _ **Auteure : FunnySparrow**_

 _ **Les genres : Drame – Famille – Amitié – peur**_

 _ **[COMPLET]**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé : Jane, Lisbon ne font plus confiance à quiconque. Le code Tigre-tigre se fait de plus entendre entre les agents, les juges, et ainsi de suite. Jane s'approche de John Le rouge, mais ne sait pas encore qui. Lisbon a peur de tout le monde...**_

* * *

Lisbon entre au CBI avec une sale tête. Teresa a passé une nuit totalement blanche chez elle à cause de John Le Rouge. Cette affaire. Cette histoire la tracasse énormément depuis plus de dix ans. Rien ne va plus chez elle depuis un certain temps. Elle n'a plus confiance en personne depuis six mois ainsi que son équipe au CBI. Tigre-Tigre..La présence de cette organisation est partout autour d'eux, maintenant. Jane a un mauvais présentement depuis le début de l'année, et il n'aime pas ça. Sa tasse fétiche a été cassée par l'un des agents du CBI. L'homme s'excuse, est ramasse les morceaux qui se trouvent au sol avec rapidité.

N'ayant pas bu sa tasse de thé habituelle, Patrick Jane est de mauvaise humeur. Le cœur du consultant se bat à la chamade depuis l'aube. En qui pouvait-il avoir confiance ? Au CBI ? Il n'a même plus confiance au grand-patron Gale, lui-même. Pour lui, tout le monde est un traite à ses yeux sauf pour ses proches : « Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho et Lisbon ». Les jours deviennent de plus en plus sombre pour l'équipe de Lisbon.

En plus, ils s'approchent de John Le Rouge sans le savoir.

Lisbon commence avoir le tournis à l'intérieur de ses locaux. D'un coup, un vieil ami lui rend visite à l'intérieur de son office. Il s'appelle : l'agent Ray Haffner. Il est beau, séduisant, charmant, et gentil d'après Teresa. Machinalement, Ray toque à la porte de l'agent Lisbon, et celle-ci, sursaute de peur. L'agent Haffner entre à l'intérieur, et lui fait ses excuses :

« Pardon, si je vous ai fait peur..Agent Lisbon. »  
« Oh, ce n'est rien ! Agent Haffner.. »  
« Ray. » Reprend-t-il, en insistant sur son prénom.  
«Pourquoi cette visite ? Ray ? Je suis curieuse. »  
« J'ai l'impression que vous vous méfiez de moi, Teresa.. »

Elle se crispe devant lui :

« Non, pas du tout ! » Ment-elle, en souriant faussement.  
« Non, vous me mentez. Attendez, vous ne pensez pas que je suis John Le Rouge ? »  
« Non, loin de là, cette théorie ridicule, Ray.. »

Ray grimace, et ajoute d'une voix grave :

« Non, je connais ce regard, Lisbon ! »  
« Ray, je suis juste nerveuse, en ce moment. Ce n'est pas le moment. »  
« Je comprends, que tu as peur Lisbon, même moi, j'ai confiance envers personne. »  
Lisbon sait parfaitement qu'il a raison :

« La confiance ? Tss, avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment...J'ai peur. »  
« Peur ? La peur ne vous ressemble pas, Lisbon. » Commente, Ray en s'approchant d'elle.  
« Ne m'approchez pas, je préfère que vous éloigniez de moi agent Ray. »  
« Je vois. Mais, un conseil d'ami. »

Lisbon pense sa tête vers le côté gauche, en mettant sa main sous le bureau :

« Qu'elle conseil ? »  
« Arrêtez vos recherches sur John Le Rouge.. »  
« Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.  
« Pourquoi ? » Répète-t-il, en souriant, « parce que vous êtes en danger, Teresa. »  
« En danger ? C'est absurde, et Jane.. »  
« Jane..Justement, il est dangereux. Enfin, il est étrange. »  
« Je l'aime bien, et je fais équipe avec lui. »  
« Si, vous avez du nouveau en ce qui concerne John Le Rouge, prévenez-moi. »  
« Comment ça ? De vous prévenir ? » Lance, subitement Lisbon.  
« Nous avons tous John Le Rouge en commun. »  
« Oui, c'est exact. » Dit-elle, en buvant une gorgée d'eau.  
« Bien, je vous laisse Lisbon. »

L'agent Ray s'en va après cette courte conversation. Nerveuse, Lisbon rejoint Jane à l'extérieur de son local. La brune n'en peu plut. À chaque individu qui croise sa route, elle sursaute à chaque fois de peur ou de panique. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un ? À qui ? Comment ? C'est une incertitude pour la jeune femme du CBI. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur le visage du blond pacifique. Jane fronce les sourcils en percevant l'inquiétude de sa collègue qui se lit facilement sur sa frimousse blanche.

Il commence à faire nuit à l'extérieur des locaux.

Jane entame la conversation avec Lisbon au sujet de Ray Haffner :

« Il vous a rendu visite ? Lisbon ? »  
« Qui ça ? » Lâche-t-elle, la tête ailleurs.  
« Ray Haffner.. » Entame, le mentaliste.  
« Ah, oui. Cet homme-là..Jane, c'est horrible..Je n'ai plus confiance envers personne.. »  
« Moi aussi, Lisbon... » Avance-t-il, dans la conversation, « c'est horrible cette sensation. »  
« Tout à fait. On ne sait même pas qui est... »

Teresa ne termine pas sa phrase lorsqu'un agent passe à ses côtés :

« C'est terrible, en effet. J'ai le doute, Jane.. »  
« Lisbon, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de lâchez prise.. »  
« Oui, je le sais. Jane..Mais, j'ai un peu peur, car on s'approche du but. »  
« Du calme, Lisbon. Il ne faut pas paniquer, Lisbon sinon il va s'en apercevoir.. »  
« Oui, vous avez raison, Jane. Vivement, que cette enquête se termine, je n'en peux plus. »  
« Patron ? » Lance, une voix féminine gracieuse.  
« Oui, Van Pelt ? »

Le ton de Lisbon devient plus rauque :  
« Il a eu un homicide à quelques pas d'ici.. » Dit, Van Pelt.  
« D'accord, Jane vient avec moi et Van Pelt ? »  
« Oui, patronne ? »  
« Chercher les indices, et les donner sur la victime.. »  
« Oui, patronne.. » Répond, la rouquine en souriant.

Van Pelt est soucieuse pour Lisbon, et Jane..

Mais la confiance est un atout pour l'équipe de la jeune femme brune. Elle peut encore faire crédulité envers ses proches. Quant à Jane, il soupçonne l'agent Ray Haffner depuis pas très longtemps. Il est également dans sa liste bidon..

Le silence s'installe dans les locaux du CBI après le départ de Jane, et de Lisbon..

* * *

 _ **Voilà, ce texte qui me fait trois pages environs.**_

 _ **Je suis un peu malade. Les nouveaux textes arriveront en fin de semaine.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas qu'une REVIEW ça rend le sourire à l'auteure.**_

 _ **Merci, d'avoir lu !**_


End file.
